Me, a Bad Girl?
by wolfhanyou-lina
Summary: Naruto's a good girl turned bad ass,some occ ness in her discription, fem narutoXsasuke.. rated M for smutt in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Naruto's description may seem different, but just deal with it, K. It's just what I want her to look like (or wish I could look like)

Anyway on with the story

~X~

A little girl beaten and broken, with silver hair beautiful golden eye's, and three whisker marks on either cheek sat in an alley next the trash.

'Why, why do they all hate me, I've been a good girl. So why do all the other kids hate me' a young naruto thought. 'Maybe that's it,I was a good for being nice and kind. Well I guess it's time to change.

She got up and walked toward the orphanage in her white torn dress.

"Naruto where have you, and-"

Naruto gave the kid keeper a cold glare then smirked, "Fuck off." The lady was shocked, and let the once good little girl in.

~X~

Everything changed, her clothing, the way she talked to people, her attitude all that changed. At the beginning she was she was pushed around, told to do things she didn't want by the other kids. Now she was just done with it, and tired of it.

"Hey naruto, you wanna go get our ball out of the tree?" an older boy from the orphanage said.

In reply Naruto said "no"

"come on you chicken, if you don't, we won't be your friend anymore." the boy said hoping she would climb the tall tree to retrieve their ball.

"Not like I care, you're not true friends. Why don't you get your lazy asses up and do it your selves" she said a bit pissed.

"Why you, wait…I know, why don't why don't we play a game with naruto guy's" the leader looked over at the group and whispered something in their ear's.

"Get her!" the older boy yelled

Naruto ran, ran as fast as her tiny could carry her. She ended up tripping over a tree root. The boy's caught her, naruto started struggling.

"let go of me you assholes" naruto yelled

"Awe, whatcha gonna do about it?" he questioned then punched her. The other boy's huddle around her then started beating, punching, and kicking her.

A boy around naruto's age with black-ish blue-ish hair, and pretty black eye's witnessed this, and decided to help the poor girl. He got a rock and through it at one of the boy's… hard.

"Hey, leave her alone." The kid named sasuke demanded.

"Oh…. And what are you gonna do about it" the leader questioned.

With that sasuke ran toward the boy and punch him in the stomach. (AN:by the way the ages of the boys are around nine or ten, naruto and sasuke are seven, and itachi is twelve)

"Damn you. Guy's get him" the older kids then started gathering around sasuke as well.

"I don't think I would do that if I were you. I would then have to hurt you, and you wouldn't want that would you?" an older version of sasuke came out. He had a uniform of either Tae kwon do, or Karate, but he did have a black belt kids gulped then ran away.

"Hmm, cowards." Itachi stated he then turned toward his little brother, "what got you in this mess sasuke?" he questioned.

"Well this girl was getting beaten up by them so I decided to help, I seen her before in school to." He proclaimed, saske then went over to the weeping girl, "hi I'm sasuke, are you okay?" he then questioned.

Naruto glared at him, "I could take care of myself, you didn't have to help me!"she yelled.

Sasuke glared back, "Well obviously, you can't, Idiot!" he yelled back

"Don't call me that, Teme!" she demanded.

"You to, settle down… little girl what's your name, are you hurt in any way?" Itachi asked concerned.

"My name is naruto…...and, I-It's none of your concern." she yelled then ran off.

Sasuke went over to his brother, "what a brat" he announced.

Itachi just gave him a small smile.

~X~

AN: yeah my second story, hope you liked it review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I really don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I don't own naru- naruto, _sniff_(cries)I want kyuubi! _Trough's tantrum_.


	2. project?

AN: I am soo sorry, I reread last chapter and noticed soo many mistakes, I feel so ashamed of my self, but I'll do better in this chapter.

~X~

_9 years later…._

Naruto laid in her bed thinking of how to get money for this months' rent in. she's been living in alone in an apartment since she was fourteen. The people at the orphanage got sick and tired of her pranks and foolish behavior that they sent her to live on her own. Though they frequently send money it's still not enough to pay for her clothes, food, and rent.

"Ahhgh, this is so infuriating," naruto said as she looked toward the clock. "shit it's already five."

Naruto quickly got out of her bed and ran toward the bathroom, almost falling over the trash can near her bed side. She quickly got undressed and hoped in the shower.

After she got out, she put on her underwear, over that she put on a tshirt that she got at a concert, she so happily snuck into. The tshirt was really big on her so it looked like she had no bust. Same with the jeans she wore, those made it look like she had no ass either. Naruto then went to look at herself in a mirror.

"Good, now I won't have to deal with perverts." she said, she then turned to the clock it was five fifty-five. All she had was ten minutes to run to school.

Naruto did have means of transportation, but didn't want to get questioned at school, even though it's a bad ass ride. She ran as quickly as she could, the consequence for being late was detention….with orochimaru. Just the thought of that dickless drag queen sent shivers down her spine.

~X~

_At school_

"Yeah, made it, and before the five minute bell." naruto said all cheery. "Now,… where's hina-" naruto was cut off by a motorcycle that just so happened to splash water on her. _'great I toke a fucken shower for nothing, Fuck!' _she screamed mentally to herself. She tried looking through her bangs for the asshole that did it.

From a distance naruto could see a crowd of people looking at the white motorcycle. When the guy took off his helmet the girls started screaming, or more like screeching in naruto's opinion.

"Sasuke, your such a rebel, you wanna marry me?" a girl naruto new by the name of sakura said.

"no" was all he said

Naruto was about to walk over there and kick sasuke's ass, but the bell rung so she just had to deal with being wet the whole school day.

…

Naruto made her way to her seat which was next to her so called prick. Naruto quickly plopped down in her seat.

Sasuke felt a couple of drops on his hands and looked over to the soaked girl

"Why are you wet?" he questioned rudely

Naruto looked at sasuke as if he where an idiot. "You should know…. you fucken skitted in a pool of water which ended up getting me wet you, dumbass."

"well you shouldn't have been in my way, idiot." He said cruelly

"fuck yoouu," she whispered creepily toward him, while glaring.

"Are you a lesbian?" he asked out of nowhere, with his hand underneath his chin.

"whaa?..no, what in your perverted little brain would make you ask such a thing?" she answered/questioned him

"Well, there's a couple… first, you dress like a dike, second I never see you look at a boy in 'that way'," he quoted with his fingers, "and lastly that shirt…. It's the rock band Halestorm, the lead singer in that band is a lesbian….I think."

"I hate you, and I'm not a dike, nor am I a lesbian." She turned away from him, then realized some thing . "Wait a minute, how do you know if I look at boy's in 'that way'," she also quoted with her fingers. "what have you been watching me when I'm around other boy's to see how I react?" she questioned him.

You could see a faint blush on the uchiha's cheeks, though he thanked kami-sama when the teacher interrupted their conversation by starting class up.

"Today I'm assigning partners for this weeks' project." the teacher announced.

"Ano….Iruka can we pick our own partners, if so, SASUKE'S MINE INO-BITCH!" the idiotic and annoying sakura announced.

"Sit down sakura, and no you cannot pick your own partners." He proclaimed, a few kids groaned.

"first to be partnered up is... Nenji and Tenten, then Gaara and Sakura,"Naruto felt bad for the girl…she then started laughing like a mainiac knowing that Gaara might end up killing her, Iruka continued, "then there's Naruto and sasuke,"

"Excuse me, what?" she bluntly said.

~X~

AN: Oooo, cliff hanger. Sorry, but I had to.

Kyuubi: you called me.(in human form)

Lina: Holy shit… are you a genie?

Kyubbi:-_-' uhh no.

Lina: Damn (pouts)

Kyuubi: I guess you review, if you don'…I'll enjoy eating you dead corps.

Lina: I love you(jumps on him)

Kyuubi: whaa, get off me!


	3. Chapter 3

Naru pov…

"I said, naruto and sasuke are partner's for his assignment." Iruka said a bit slowly so I could understand.

"bu-but,"

"No, buts"

"Err, fine" I pouted

"don't slow me down, dobe," sasuke said while looking down at his iPod, _'that dick, how come he never gets caught' _I thought.

The rest of class was the same as always, me fighting with the teme. Ino, Sakura,and Karin Fighting over sasuke. What I didn't get was, _'why was ino still fighting over sasuke. Last year she and I talked to each other (I know right me and ino talked for the first time), and she asked me if shikamaru had a girlfriend, so why is she trying to still get with sasuke,… hmm, maybe some popularity thing' _I thought, then I felt someone taped my shoulder, I turned to see sasuke.

"Yes bastard?" I questioned

"After school we can't do the project, I have plans." He said to me.

"Fine, whatever" I said as I got up to go to my next class

~X~

"Yo shika, you should ask out Ino!" I said with a cheesy grin and looked over at a glaring, blushing Ino.

"She's out of my league" he said lazily.

"Whatever." I said not caring anymore

"so I hear you and sasuke have a project together," he said trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, and?" I questioned

"Oh, it's nothing" he said then went back to sleep, my eye began twitching. I was gonna punch his lazy ass when I realized I had to piss, and stopped my fist.

"I'll be back, I need to use the restroom." With that I ran toward the girls restroom.

~X~

After I washed my hands I was about to exit the girls restroom when I heard kiba's voice. (The boy's restroom was right next to the girls)

"Hey sasuke, you coming to the biker royal today?" I heard kiba say

"Of course," he replyed

"I hear we're racing for money, so bring cash." I heard foot steps leave so I guessed kiba was in a hurry

"Fine, It's an easy way to make money."sasuke said then walked away

'_Wow, I can't believe I was that quiet during their conversation," _I thought, then I realized _'I could make easy money, first I have to find out where this biker royal is…sweet, I get to show off my ride,'_ I thought as I walked nearly tumbling over someone.

"Hey watch were you're going,…oh it's you naru" kiba said,

'I could probably get the address out of him' I thought slyly

"um…. Kiba where are you headed after school," I asked

"Oh just to this cool ass place next to Akatsuki Bar." He proclaimed with a hudge smile on his face.

"K!" with that I left_, 'that was easier than I thought…lol'_

~X~

I ran home, not caring I was ditching school, this was gonna be fun.

As I walked in I remembered kiba said that they were riding for money, I looked in a shoe box I had and got out two hundred dollars that I was gonna save for rent but, this was a chance for me to actually pay the full amount if I win.I looked at the clock and noticed it was about time that school was got out.

I put on this leather outfit I bought to tease men as I rode beside them. 'this will surely surprise sasuke' I shook my head, 'what am I thinking I don't like him' I put on the tight black pants, then a leather type bra that zipped up, but it showed cleavage, then I put on leather gloves that left the fingers open and went all the way to my elbows. (AN: think of the movie catwomen, the outfit that showed her belly button with that leather bra and stuff, somewhat like that) I then got on my Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, and sped off to akatsuki bar.

~X~

An: Sorry my description sucked, BUT YOU ALL SUCK AT REVIEWING, I APRETIATE THE PEOPLE WHO DO REVIEW, BUT THE REST OF YOU SUCK!

TILL NEXT TIME, assholes

Kyuubi: someone is in a bad mo-

Lina: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Kyuubi: (whimpers in a corner)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay I had a bit of a writers block. I do thank those who reviewed, BUT THE REST OF YOU ARE DOUCHE BAGS AND Mmmff…

Kyuubi: (clamps hand over her mouth) sorry just read the story before the violent, bipolar, bitch is free and,(chomp) Owe, you bit me you little twerp.

Lina: Hmmp, that's what you get :P (meh)

~X~

Naru Pov….

'_Okay I see the bar but,'_ my thoughts where interrupted by a fat man waving his arms around like an idiot, I pointed to myself asking if he was calling me over through my actions. He nodded and I walked over toward him guiding my bike in the sme direction.

"your new aren't you, you look confused are you here for the race?" he asked looking me up and down

I nodded in agreement.

"Follow me then." He commanded, we walked down an alley toward the back of the bar. "You know we don't get a lot of women your age coming here," he said eying me again_, 'creep'_ I thought, he continued "are you here to race or to watch?"

"race" I stated though it was a bit muffled because I had my helmet on

"Oh…. well were here." He said, I noticed sasuke and kiba were here, what was weird was that everyone was staring at me_. 'okay naruto keep your cool'_ I thought

"Yo" I plainly greeted, then kiba wolf whistled, I was blushing like a tomato though they couldn't see it due to me having the black helmet on.

"Uh, Okay since your racing you need money, whoever wins gets all the money the others bet." I nodded in agreement and pulled out two hundred bucks from my pocket "good just go over there write a name, any name as long as you remember it then place your bet. The race starts in five minutes so hurry." He said after pointing in the direction where sasuke and kiba so happen to be near.

'_Damn It I want to avoid them…. If kiba tries to flirt with me I'm kicking him in his balls' _I stated in my thoughts. I then head toward the table to sign.

"So, what's your name gonna be sweet heart." The guy at the table asked, "It doesn't have to be your real name, be creative,"I thought about it for a minute

"Hmm, kyuubi, kyuubi no Kitsune." I stated

"Ok, how much are you betting" the dude eyed smiled at me. I then placed the money on the counter.

"That's a lot of money, just keep one of those hundreds, you're gonna lose any way." I heard a mocking voice say. I turned toward the person who said it, and of course it had to be sasuke.

"Shove it up the ass," I replied while flipping him off

"Oh, a bad girl I see, you're gonna be tough to get." He said huskily a little too close for comfort. _'if the bastard knew who I was he wouldn't get that close' _ I thought

"Biker's get to the starting line the race is about to begin!" the announcer announced

"You're wasting your time princess, I _always _win, By the way I'm sasuke." He said with a smirk on his face _'Grrr that bastard….wait did he just call me princess' _I thought while stomping toward my bike.

"Riders, on your mark," all you hear was the bike engines roaring "get set" my heart was pounding from pure excitement "RIDE!" then we were off.

~X~

'_I could not believe it, and from a kid whose catch phrase was believe it, I couldn't believe it I won! The look on sasuke's face was price less , now I got enough money to pay the rent plus left over' _I thought while laying on my bed. I was just so happy!

~X~

Sasu Pov…. Also next day

'_Damn it I can't believe it that girl, she won, who is she anyway….. she just can't make a fool out of me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha for god's sake.' _I must have got lost in my thought because naruto's face was right in front of mine, snapping her fingers near my ears.

"Sasuke, earth to the asshole called sasuke." She said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

I replied in a "Hn"

"Good, you're still able to grunt, see shika told you he's not dead!" she yelled toward her friend.

"What do you want." I hissed So she wouldn't noticed my blush I was trying to hide from the close proximity.

"Are we up for the project after school today, or are you gonna ditch me again?" she questioned_, 'damn why do I feel bad?' _I questioned my self

"Yes" I plainly answered

"Uh, don't mean to bother, okay I mean to bother a little, but where do we meet and whose house are we going to?" she asked.

"Meet in the front of the school, and my house." I answered coldly then got up and left.

"Dick." Was the last thing I heard_. 'Damn I hate being like that to her'_

~X~

Lina: REVIEW GOD DAMN IT

Kyuubi: Will you shut up already!

Lina: =^_^= meow.

Kyuubi: -_-' what have you been smoking

Lina: Oreo's their a hell of a drug, HELP ME GET OVER MY ADDICTION YOU SEXY SON OF A BITCH!( grabs his rob and starts shaking him)

Kyuubi: Get off me! Wait…did you just call me sexy. (smirks evilly)

Lina: Uh oh…..


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: Get that camera outa my Face! (shoves hand in kyuubi's face)

Kyuubi: Aww, come on. Naruto said I was an ugly butt and would never get a mate, and you said I was a sexy son of a bitch,soo…

Lina: LEAVE ME ALONE! (Hides in closet)

Kyuubi: Damn, and I wanted to prove naruto wrong.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting I don't own shit, just my idea. -_-

~XX~

_After school….._

"Your late, dope." Sasuke said rather rudely, as naruto came out of the main gates.

"Nice to see you too, Teme." She spat, as they walked to the parking lot. Naruto stopped once she seen his bike. "Umm… Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "What, you never rode on a motorcycle before? Don't worry I'll make sure you won't fall and damage your face more than what it already is."

She glared at him for a minute than turned back to the bike and examined it, _'the bitch upgraded'_ she cringed at the bike then turned to him.

"You upgraded from a _Suzuki GSX-R 1000_ to a _Suzuki Hayabusa_ or also Known as Suzuki GSX1300R which speed is 188-194 mph, why?" she questioned, 'bastard that bike way faster than my Ninja'

Sasuke almost fumbled over his own two feet, and gawked at her for moment. Which was very un-uchiha like. _'How does she know all that?' _He questioned himself or so he thought.

"I actually love motorcycles and researched some stuff online, soo why did you upgrade again?" She asked again. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before coming back to his senses.

"None of your business, Now get on before I make you walk to my house." He stated.

'_Tch, I bet I know why, afraid of getting your ass kicked again by me ha, ha, ha' _she laughed in at him in her thoughts. Naruto then got on the motorcycle.

"Here."Sasuke gave her a helmet, "I don't want you to become more of an idiot than you already are, if we crash."

"Hmmph, well lets just hope we don't crash." She said while Wraping her hands around Sasuke's waist. _'He smells nice'_ she thought, _'Wait a Minute what the Hell am I Thinking, I don't like the bastard!'_ she mentally screamed at herself.

Sasuke sped off while she was in her thoughts, _'I just thought he smelled nice, nothing more, yeah nothing more than my sense of smell liking his sent.' _ Sasuke reached the house.

"We're here dope, now get off already."sasuke said while trying to pry a currently mindless Naruto off.

"Huh, what? We're here? I guess I was caught up in my thoughts." She turned to the house, "Woww, big place"

"Hn, thanks. Now, get off." Naruto blinked, Sasuke sighed then pointed at her arms. She made the -o- 'ohhh' face. Then got off the bike, Sasuke mimicked her action. Sasuke was about to open the door when a cheery women beat him to it.

"Sasuke, welcome home dear, whose your pretty little friend?" she questioned happily. Sasuke looked to his sides and behind.

"What pretty little friend, I don't see anyone." He smirked a little at his own comment. Naruto then punched him, "ow" he winced a little. He then slapped her ass… hard.

"Ouch! That hurt." She said and rubbed her back side_, 'I cant believe he slapped my ass, Jerk.' _ She blushed a little.

"Sasuke, you don't do that to a lady." He's mother scold at him." I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mom by the way, sorry about my son, come in." she made way so they could come in.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto said.

"Okay, now that we are done with introductions," Sasuke was cut off when his brother walked in the room.

"Hello I'm itachi, whose your silver haired friend sasuke?" itachi said

"None of your concern," sasuke then grabbed naruto's arm and pulled her, "let's go I want to get the project done." Naruto was dragged up stairs to Sasuke's room.

"Aggressive much." Naruto said while rubbing her now bruised arm.

"Hn, whatever." He got out his back pack which had the assignment in it.

"Aww, I wanted to see the rest of your family. They seem so nice unlike yoouu…meh." She stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

"Shut up, or I'll come over there and cut your tongue off." He threatened

"I'm so scared, pfft yeah ri-" sasuke through a pillow at her.

"We need to get the project done, not play with each other." He stated

"That's what she said." Naruto chuckled, sasuke blushed at the thought, then rolled his eyes.

"Perverted idiot."

~X~ time skip…

"Sasuke, what time is it?" Naruto ask.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I have work at six." she responded.

"You're late then, it's 6:03." He plainly answered.

"Whaat!" she yelled, then started to run in circle's.

"Calm down dope, I'll take you." He stated

"What? NO!" she screamed, she grabbed all her stuff and ran out the room.

"Oh, hey there sweetie you wa-" Mikoto was interrupted.

"Sorry I got to get to work." With that she left.

~X~

An: I wonder what this mystery job is, it must be embarrassing if she doesn't want a ride there.

Kyuubi: is she a slut, whore , prostitute or a- oww that hurt!

Lina: she's none of those thing know shut it!

Naruto: WHY AM I A GIRL!

LINA: _reasons…. ^_^_

Kyuubi & Naruto: O.o


	6. Chapter 6

**OH,MY GOSH!IM SO SORRY!I had no internet and I was moving at the same time, my grandma didn't want internet until we settled in and…and im sorry, wahh X'C**

**Kyuubi: Will you stop crying, please its annoyin-**

**Lina: *glare*you wanna say that again, go ahead I dare you, we'll see who will end out on the !~**

**Naruto: O-on with t-the story…_help me!_**

**~X~**

_Naruto pov…_

'_my feet hurt' _I thought while walking up the stairs to my apartment building. I was carrying my work uniform in hand as I tried fiddling with my keys. Tomorrow I have a long day. I have to put up with school, with that brat of an uchiha, than I have to go to his place to do the project. _'I hate the fact that we even have to do the project on that dead old guy and the history of alchemy and shit…I think the old guy was named sir…sir…newsberrie?newtens?whatever…'_

I entered my house, and just stripped off everything and jumped on my bed, 'god, I hate heels' I looked at the clock._' It's 11:20pm, I think I forgot to do something…oh well' _I soon drifted off to sleep.

~X~

_Knock , knock ,knock…_

…_._

_Bang!Bang!_

"**WHAT!"** I screamed, _'who ever it is that disturbed my sleep will pay with their lives'_I thought.

"Get up! I don't want to be late to school! Your lucky that my mom forced me to take you!" I heard the familiar voice of Sasuke The Fuckin Uchiha._'Wait, what time is it?' _I looked at the clock.

"ITS FIVE FIFFTEY EIGHT!WHAT THE HELL!"I screamed.i ran around the house gathering whatever I was gonna wear. I got my back pack and stuffed my uniform in it, then ran out the door.

"You look like a mess." Sasuke stated. _'does he even have any consideration for people's feelings?' _I thought as I ran down stairs and hopped on his bike.

"Hurry up will you."I yelled up to him. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head."what?"

"Your underwear is sticking out." He calmly said, I looked down and blushed. I tightened my belt around my waist.

"thanks." I looked down ashamed and depressed. Sasuke chuckled, 'did that asshole just chuckle me? That hot sexy chuckle, He will pay!...wait did I call his laugh hot and sexy? Gahhh… I must be going insane' I glared back at him. " can we go now?"

"Yes I believe we can." _'He's mocking me, I'll kill him' _we finally sped off to school.

~X~

_Normal pov_

"Naruto, Sasuke, your late!" Iruka said/yelled.

"We're not late, you all are just early." Naruto remarked, in which iruka ignored.

"Naruto, wouldn't wake up, it's her fault." Sasuke plainly stated with his signature smirk, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"What!? If you would have come earlier we wouldn't have been in this situation!" she yelled.

"I was at your place at five thirty!" he yelled back, as they were bickering, iruka looked as if he would pop a blood vessel. The other students were betting on who would win the argument**.(Lina:I bet five dollars Sasuke will win…Naruto:hey! You're supposed to be on my side!)**

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!GO TO YOUR SEATS!" iruka ordered.

"Ooo~touchy~" naruto laughed.

"Naruto!"

"okay, okay" Naruto said muffling a laugh.

"now time to begin class" the students goaned

**~X~**

_LUNCH TIME!_

"Yummy~ look at all this food!"Naruto said with pure joy _'when was the last time I ate…?' _she tried thinking, but gave up once the food was in front of her. Chowing down on some ramen and jacking your friend's pizza was not enough to fill her up. "Awe, im still hungry." she whined.

Tenten glared at her, "How are you still hungry, is your stomach a bottom less pit? Quit trying to grab my chips!" tenten snatch her chips out of Naruto's hand.

Naruto pouted, "No, my stomach is not a bottomless pit….it's a black hole." she said sarcastically

Hinata chuckled at her friends. Naruto's group consisted of Shikimaru, Tenten, Choji, Hinata, and sometimes Kiba, Nenji, and Sasuke, but that's only when Kiba tries to flirt with Hinata or pick on Naruto.

"So, Naruto h-hows w-work?" hinata stuttered out. Naruto stopped dead in her tracks, as she tried to grab choji's chips that he always keeps in his bag, they were taken away from her on the spot 'damn' Naruto thought. Only Tenten and Hinata knew about the job that she can't stand, but the money was good and the tips were sometimes better.

"My boss is a perverted dick, he took away our old uniform and made us wear something else. I'll show you in locker rooms later." She told them.

"*yawn* I'm starting to get curious about this mystery job. Naruto will you tell us?" shikimaru question.

"No." she stated

"Fine I give up. I'm going back to sleep." Choji sighed looking at his lazy friend.

~X~

_After school_

'_Where is that dope !' _Sasuke thought as he waited for Naruto. He stood there leaning against his motorcycle. He heard some bickering coming from the front of the school.

"That outfit should be burned!" he heard a slightly familiar voice, he turned his head and seen a brunette with to bun in her hair, walking with his friends cousin and Naruto.

"I-It's to re-revealing don't you think?" The shy girl mustered with a blush across her face.

"it's worse then her last one! You should complain to the company, then burn the outfit." Tenten announced pointing at naruto with fire in her eyes. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Um, I think Tenten is turning into an arsonist…" Naruto whispered to Hinata. In which she replied to the statement with a nod.

"It's not that bad, but whatever…OH, hey sasuke…" ' Was he there the whole time?' naruto thought while shuffling under his glare**.(Lina: Ever day I'm shuffling *dances* Kyuubi: oh, please stop -_-')**

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" his glare darkened. Naruto checked her watch.

"School just let out five minutes ago." Naruto stated. Hinata and Tenten giggled.

Sasuke blinked. "…..Just get on the damn bike." He glared at her once again and through her the helmet.

**~X~**

**Yeah, im just gonna leave it at that for now. I really am sorry I didn't update sooner. Review, even if you hate me now, still review, please (;_;).**

**Kyuubi: Oh, quit playing the pity card will you.**

**Lina: What was that! (#-_-)**

**Naruto: Um Lina-chan, h-he doesn't mean it ^_^'**

**LIna: if you got something to say, say it!**

**Kyuubi: Fine I will! I'm tired of your constant bulling toward me, what? Am I not supposed to speak my mind! Every time I – Ouch ! See there you go again!**

**Lina: oops, my hand got stuck and slipped. Continue…..**

**Kyuubi: uh huh, okay…. Well then, as I was saying, your always being a Bitc-*boom* ahh what was that! Is that a beebee gun in your hand**!

**Lina: Oops, my finger slipped while I was polishing it.**

**Naruto: *sigh/sweat dropp * this is gonna be a long night.**


End file.
